


Touch

by viiemzee



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to look at miles and miles of rainbow skin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Xavin ran a hand slowly down Karolina's spine, ending it right at the base and pressing slowly into the small of her back. Karolina shivered slightly, screwing her eyes tighter shut and burying her face slightly into the pillow. The covers of their bed began right where Xavin's hands stopped, and her skin, glowing with afterglow, was deliciously inviting.

Xavin leant down to press her lips gently to Karolina's skin, and the afterglow grew until it hurt to look at her skin, but she still did, wanting to look at miles and miles of pink and green and blue and yellow skin…

The light slowly started to fade and Xavin leant down again, this time closer to Karolina's ear, while her hands stayed at the small of her back, supporting her as she kissed a path up and down Karolina's neck and jaw. The girl beneath her shivered slightly, humming satisfaction.

"You are so beautiful," Xavin whispered into her skin, her breath hitting the space behind Karolina's ear that made her take a quick draw of breath.

"Stop."

"It is true."

Karolina didn't say anything, she just melted into the touch of her girlfriend – her fiancé – and knew that she would rather be nowhere else at that moment.

 


End file.
